


Phantom pain

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fulvo [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kana si occupa di suo padre.Scritta per la: TheWritingWeek.» Lista: Hurt/Comfort» Prompt: Day4 Protesi» Fandom: Fairy Tail» Avvertimenti: Fluff
Series: Fulvo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781788





	Phantom pain

Phantom pain

Fuori dalla finestra si era alzato un forte vento che ridefiniva i profili candidi delle nuvole, spazzandole via in alcuni punti. Si accaniva sopra i tetti delle case e quasi spazzò via le tegole della casa di Kana.

Quest’ultima stava in piedi davanti alla finestra, sentendo il forte rumore che proveniva dall’esterno.

Gildarts fece una smorfia, serrando gli occhi. Era seduto su una sedia, con le gambe accavallate e la casacca nera abbandonata sullo schienale.

“Ti fa male il braccio?” gli domandò la figlia, porgendogli un boccale colmo di birra.

Gildarts lo afferrò con l’unica mano, rispondendo: “La sindrome dell’arto fantasma”.

Kana lo guardò bere il contenuto in una sola e lunga sorsata, sporcandosi il principio di baffi con la schiuma.

“Non c’è niente che possa fare per aiutarti?” gli domandò.

Gildarts le sorrise.

“Tranquilla, ragazza mia. Mi sta aiutando fin troppo”. < Avrei potuto trovare qualcuno che accelerasse i tempi di riparazione della mia protesi di metallo, ma ne sto approfittando. Mi sto godendo questi giorni insieme a mia figlia > pensò.

Kana schioccò la lingua sul palato con aria indispettita.

“A proposito di questo. Sei sicuro che vuoi che te li taglio io i capelli? Non ti stanno per niente male lunghi e non vorrei fare qualche danno”.

Gildarts le rispose con voce decisa: “Mi fido di te…”. Rise fragorosamente posando per terra il boccale. “… E anche del tuo senso estetico! Hai preso la bellezza di tua madre!” gridò.

Kana roteò gli occhi e si allontanò, recuperò un paio di forbici.

“Non ti muovere” ordinò.

< Non credevo che gli facesse così male. Lui cerca di nasconderlo, ma il fastidio è lampante. Probabilmente, di solito riesce a sopportarlo meglio perché la protesi tende i muscoli. O forse no, le terminazioni nervose non hanno comunque niente su cui attecchire.

Forse riesce solo a celarlo meglio perché non passa poi così tanto tempo con noi.

È sempre impegnato con qualche missione della gilda > pensò. Iniziò a pettinargli i capelli rossi, profumati del balsamo appena messo.

“Papà…” sussurrò, mentre utilizzava il pettine per segnare il punto in cui tagliare.

“Dimmi” la invogliò Clive, mentre lei iniziava a pareggiarli. Ciocche larghe tre dita iniziarono a cadere sul pavimento.

“Non parli mai della mamma” ammise Kana, con lo sguardo basso.

< Mi dice sempre che le somiglio ma è davvero raro dica qualcosa di più. Oggi sembra stranamente più loquace.

Vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto si sta venendo a creare la complicità tra noi che ho sempre desiderato che ci fosse > pensò.

Gildarts socchiuse gli occhi, assumendo un’espressione malinconica.

“Vedi, lei è il mio più grande rimpianto. L’essermi lasciato sfuggire la possibilità di vivere insieme a lei e a te, di creare una vera famiglia, è molto più doloroso di essere senza un braccio.

Diciamo che è un dolore fantasma che si radica in una mutilazione dell’anima, invece che del corpo”.

Kana lo guardò sorpresa, arrossendo.

< Il suo modo di fare gioviale fa spesso dimenticare che si tratta di un guerriero di alta levatura morale, oltre che di grandi capacità combattive > pensò.

“Vecchio, non ti si addice sentirti parlare così” borbottò, mentre continuava a tagliarli i capelli.

Gildarts le rispose: “Sì, hai ragione”.

“Anche perché tu hai una famiglia. Io sono qui, con te, e intendo esserci ogni volta che tornerai per me” lo rassicurò Alberona.

Gildarts le sorrise.

< Avrei voluto essere meno cieco, capire che eri la mia bambina > pensò.

“Allora vorrà dire che mi sopporterai finché non avrò riavuto il mio braccio” le disse.

Kana annuì.

“Non avevo dubbi. Ora aspetta un attimo, ti prendo uno specchio così vedi come stanno venendo i capelli” gli disse, allontanandosi. < Ho sentito dire che guardare il riflesso dell’altro braccio può ingannare la mente e lenire un po’ la sofferenza dell’arto fantasma > pensò.


End file.
